Qui suis-je?
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Qui est Lucrezia Watson? Cette sorcière a la peau si pâle, au regard sanglant et à la chevelure de nuit? Cette même Sorcière Née-Moldu qui s'est toujours senti chez elle chez les Weasley? [possibilité de changement de résumé]
1. Un si court bonheur

Qui suis-je?

Source: Harry Potter

Genre: Family

Couples: A découvrir!

Disclaimers: °Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi.

°Les phrases en italique sont les pensées du personnage principal.

Résumé: Qui est Lucrezia Watson? Cette sorcière a la peau si pâle, au regard sanglant et à la chevelure de nuit? Cette même Sorcière Née-Moldu qui s'est toujours senti chez elle chez les Weasley?

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous remercie de votre venue! Certaines ou certains d'entre vous me connaissent et savent que j'adore mettre des OC dans presque toutes mes histoires! Pour mes plus fidèles lectrices/lecteurs je tiens à vous rassurer sur "Un Amour au-delà des préjugés": Cette histoire aura une fin, mais je suis coincée. Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
**

Chapitre 1

Très peu de personnes le savent, mais Ginny Weasley n'est pas l'unique fille d'Arthur et de Molly. Que Fred et George ne sont pas les seuls jumeaux qui composent la famille de Sorciers aux cheveux roux.

Oh, non. Ce secret, très peu de personne le connait.

En décembre 1972, Molly avait accouché de son deuxième fils. Heureuse, mais en même temps un peu triste de ne pas avoir eu de fille c'est avec surprise que le Medicomage leur avait apprit à son mari et elle-même qu'il y a un deuxième bébé. Deuxième bébé qui eut beaucoup de mal à sortir.

Lorsqu'il sorti enfin, il ne pleurait pas. Très inquiet le Medicomage avait confié le nourrisson à une collègue qui s'en était directement occupée. Lançant sur le nouveau-né sort de réanimation sur sort de réanimation.

Au troisième lancé, le bébé avait bougé. Il avait pleuré tant et si bien qu'on n'entendait que lui dans tous l'étage. Même le petit Charles ne pleurait pas aussi fort!

Lorsque la Medicomage remit le bébé à ses parents, c'est avec un immense sourire qu'elle leur apprit le sexe: Une fille!

Fou de joie, Arthur avait bondi de joie dans la chambre sous le regard attendri de Molly qui, aussitôt son enfant dans les bras, la nourrit directement!

Contemplant ses bébés, la mère de famille sourit davantage en remarquant deux petites boucles rousses sur le sommet du crâne de sa fille.

La petite fille fut nommée Alienor, et Molly choisit pour elle un seconde prénom assez particulier, Andromeda, mais à la symbolique forte. Ce deuxième prénom, si surprenant, et si digne des Black, puisque porté par leur fille cadette, celle qu'ils avaient reniés, était justement un hommage. Andromeda Tonks, née Black, cousine du tristement célèbre Sirius Black, avait en effet au cours des années noué des liens étroits avec Molly. Ainsi, la question ne s'était pas posée, leurs filles premières-nées porteraient le nom d'une étoile ou d'une constellation, elles s'en étaient fait la promesse.

La petite famille avait vécu deux ans de pur bonheur. Jusqu'à ce terrible jour d'Halloween où Gideon et Fabian apprirent à leur sœur et beau-frère l'enlèvement de leur nièce. Enlèvement dont aucune demande de rançon n'avait été demandée.

Enlèvement qui jamais n'eut de fin heureuse car après une longue année de recherches intensives Kingsley Shacklebolt et ses hommes durent avouer à la famille éplorée qu'ils n'avaient trouvé aucun indices. Déclarant à contre-cœur que leur enfant est déclarée morte.

À compter de ce jour Bill et Charlie ont en horreur le 31 octobre. De même que leur parent sans savoir qu'un drame et une victoire étroitement enlacés allait faire vibrer le Monde Sorcier sept ans plus tard à la même date...

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre? Promis, l'histoire n'est pas hyper longue! Sur ce, à vos claviers!  
**


	2. Retourner à Poudlard

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Un énorme merci pour vos reviews pour le 1er chapitre! Voici le chapitre 2!  
**

Chapitre 2: Retourner à Poudlard  


 _Je suis morte de peur. En cette année 1994, je retourne à Poudlard. Plus entant qu'élève, mais entant que nouvelle Professeur de l'Étude des Runes. J'ai toujours adoré cette matière, mais devoir l'enseigner me semble aussi dur que de faire rire un Détraqueur._

 _C'est le Professeur McGonagall qui m'a apprit par lettre que le Professeur Babbling prenait sa retraite et qu'elle me voulait comme successeur._

 _À 22 ans, je me vois dans l'oglication de quitter Beauxbaton pour retourner chez moi, en Angleterre. J'ai enseigné cinq ans, mais Madame Maxime et moi savions très bien que tôt ou tard le poste que je voulais occuper dans mon pays allait se libérer._

 _Pour la dernière fois, je me balade dans les jardins de l'École. Contrairement à Poudlard, il fait chaud, on peut s'habiller léger sans risques d'attraper froid._

-Lucrezia?

 _Me retournant, je lève la tête pour sourire à Madame Maxime. Madame Maxime ne l'avouera jamais, mais je suis persuadée qu'elle a du sang de Géant dans les veines sinon comment expliquer sa très haute taille?_

-Bonjour Madame la directrice. la salue-je. Comment allez-vous en ce matin?

 _J'aime Madame Maxime. Dès mon arrivée, je me suis tout de suite bien entendue avec elle. Il faut dire qu'elle considère les élèves et les jeunes enseignants comme ses enfants. Gronderies et câlins compris!_

 _Je n'ai aucuns souvenirs de mes parents c'est peut-être pour ça que j'aime rejoindre la directrice dans ses appartements pour papoter de choses et d'autres? Comme je le faisais avec Minerva. Possible._

 _En réalité, je ne souhaite pas me souvenir de mes parents. Ils ont fait de ma vie un Enfer car étant Moldus ils ne m'ont jamais comprise et encore moins acceptée. Après tout, ne m'appellent-ils pas ''Fille du Diable'' à cause de mon regard rubis?_

-Bien, très bien Miss. Je voulais vous parler avant que vous ne quittiez l'École. Avez-vous cinq minutes à m'accorder?

 _Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je lui réponds qu'il me reste une heure avant que je ne parte._

 _Trois heures plus tard, je me trouve dans mes appartements à Poudlard. Grâce à Minerva, j'ai pu m'installer et refaire la déco. Avant de partir, mon ancienne Prof' de métamorphose m'a remis une pille de dossiers où je trouverais les noms de chaque élèves. De toutes Maisons confondues._

 _Pour quelqu'un d'autre cette tâche aurait été un calvaire sans fin, mais j'adore m'instruire. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serdaigle!_

 _M'installant confortablement, je prend un premier dossier que j'ouvre, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres._

-Allez, au boulot!

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qui parmi vous devine le sujet dont ont parlé Madame Maxime et Lucrezia? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**


	3. Lulu

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Bravo à ceux et celles qui ont su donner la bonne réponse! Voici le 3ème chapitre qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire comme les deux premiers!  
**

Chapitre 3: Lulu

 _Il m'a fallut 15 jours pour lire tous les dossiers scolaires. C'est avec plaisir que j'ai pu voir que Ronald, Fred et George sont à Gryffondor comme Bill et Charlie avant eux. Lire les farces des Jumeaux m'a fait énormément de bien car combien de fois Charlie m'avait raconté par lettres leurs nombreuses bêtises depuis leur naissance?_

 _Lorsque j'étais étudiante, à quelques occasions j'avais l'incroyable chance de pouvoir passer quelques jours chez les Weasley, m'entendant à merveille avec les parents et le reste de la fratrie. Seul Percy m'agaçait._

 _Petit il était adorable, mais lorsqu'il vous bassine à longueur de journée les règles à respecter à Poudlard, ça devient vite lourd...voir indigeste._

 _Je ne prétends pas avoir violé le règlement comme les célèbres Maraudeurs pour faire des blagues, mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur mes amis (et mes quelques amies) pour me réfugier dans leur Salle Commune les quelques fois où j'étais prise de cauchemars inexpliqués._

 _Chassant ces souvenirs de ma tête, je relis avec attention le dossier d'Harry Potter. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner d'effroi en relisant ses exploits. Et Dumby n'a rien fait?!_

 _Contrairement à ce beaucoup de Sorcières et de Sorciers pensent, le Directeur n'est pas un homme bien. Bon, d'accord, je n'ai pas de preuves sous la main à présenter au Magenmagot, mais je ne me suis jamais sentie à l'aise en sa présence. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a toujours laissé Monsieur Potter et ses amis régler les problèmes de l'École alors que ce sont des enfants!_

 _Chassant ces pensées parasites de ma tête, je referme le dossier de Monsieur Potter afin de m'apprêter. C'est aujourd'hui que le Directeur doit me présenter aux élèves et autant dire que mon angoisse est à son maximum!_

 _Deux heures plus tard je suis dans la Grande Salle, attablée avec mes anciens professeurs où j'ai appris avec plaisir que Hagrid enseigne Soins Aux Créatures Magiques depuis l'année dernière!_

 _Par contre, je suis incapable d'avaler une bouchée de pain face à tous ces regards tournés vers moi. J'ai toujours détesté d'être le centre de l'attention quand j'étais petite, il faut croire que mon séjour à Beauxbaton ne m'a pas guéri..._

 _De plus, mon physique particulier n'aide pas. Du moins au tout début..._

 _ENFIN! Les premières années arrivent! J'écoute avec plaisir les éternelles explications de Minerva et la chanson du Choixpeau. Par Merlin, qu'ils sont tous petits! Et trop choupis!_

 _Lorsque la Répartition prend fin, Dumby se lève et se lance dans un discours des plus ennuyeux..._

-...je voudrais que vous accueillez cette année Miss Lucrezia Wa...

-Lulu! s'exclament deux voix.

 _Tournant la tête vers les voix, je vois avec émerveillement Fred et George! Un sourire immense étire mes lèvres et, oubliant totalement où je suis, je quitte ma table pour courir les rejoindre._

 _Les Jumeaux me rattrapent assez vite puisque je me retrouve fortement enlacée. À 22 ans, je ne suis pas très grande, mais je m'en moque. Une fausse toux nous fait tourner la tête vers le Dirlo qui me lance un regard des plus désagréables malgré son air aimable._

-Miss Watson, Messieurs Weasley, veuillez rejoindre vos places, je vous prie.

 _Sentant mes joues rougir de colère, c'est avec regret que je murmure à l'oreille des Jumeaux que nous nous verrons plus tard. Une fois pieds à terre, je retourne à la table des Professeurs sans cesser de fusiller des yeux Dumby._

 _Une fois de retour à ma place, Minerva et Filius me sourient, compréhensifs. Je les remercie en leur retournant leur sourire. Peu après que je me sois installée le Dirlo nous apprend que le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année sera Maugrey Fol Œil tout comme il nous apprit la 'renaissance' du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers cette année à Poudlard._

 _Si j'ai été étonnée que le plus célèbre Auror vienne enseigner à Poudlard, je ne l'ai pas été concernant la deuxième partie._

 _Lorsque Dumby dévoile la Coupe, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir le souffle coupé. Elle est magnifique. Je n'écoute pas les règles du Tournoi car Madame Maxime m'en a touché un mot avant mon départ, mais mon instinct me souffle que cette année Poudlard ne sera pas aussi calme que les précédentes..._

 **Note de l'auteure: Avant de recevoir une nuée de tomates pourries en plein visage, Lulu aura trouvé des explications sur le pourquoi elle ne se sent jamais à l'aise lorsqu'elle est seule avec Dumby! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	4. Alienor

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de ma fiction! Je n'ai pas eu le courage ni assez d'imagination pour tenter d'écrire tous les évènements qui se sont déroulés à Poudlard et à l'extérieur et encore moins pendant la Bataille de Poudlard! Pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse Fred n'est pas mort!**

Chapitre 4: Alienor

 _À bientôt 26 ans, je me sens..étrange. Et tout à la fois pleine d'interrogations. La Bataille de Poudlard s'est terminée sur la victoire de Harry Potter il y a une semaine à peine._

 _Je suis seule dans ma chambre d'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, un miroir entre les mains, incapable de détacher mon regard de mon reflet._

 _La Medicomage qui m'a prise en charge (Miss Shacklebolt) m'a expliqué que depuis l'âge de trois ans j'ai reçu un puissant Glamour qui a changé mon apparence et qui n'a pris fin qu'en frôlant la mort._

 _Quelque part, j'en remercierais presque Malfoy père._

 _Mon reflet me montre le visage d'une jeune femme aux yeux cyans et aux cheveux bouclés voir moutonneux voir indomptables, mais roux. D'un roux renard. Le même roux que la famille Weasley..._

 _Est-ce pour ça que je me sentais si bien en allant au Terrier? Si je suis bien la fille aînée d'Arthur et Molly, pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas recherché? M'ont-ils abandonnée? Chassant cette interrogation de la tête, je me plonge dans mes souvenirs._

 _Je me suis toujours sentie proche de Charlie sans savoir pourquoi et ce depuis les premières minutes de notre rencontre après que Bill et Charlie m'aient aidés à monter dans le Poudlard Express._

 _Parce que Charlie et moi sommes jumeaux._

 _Il est vrai que ça nous avait surpris d'apprendre que nous avons la même date de naissance, mais jamais nous n'aurions cru partager un lien de sang._

 _Je comprends mieux pourquoi Bill, Charlie et leurs parents avaient dans le regard une étincelle de tristesse lorsque arrivait le 12 décembre._

 _Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Redressant la tête, j'autorise la personne à entrer. Madame Weasley. Molly._

-Ma...man? murmure-je d'une toute petite voix tremblante.

 _Une demi-seconde s'écoule puis l'instant d'après je sens les bras de la femme qui m'a mise au monde me serrer contre sa poitrine, contre son coeur, en larmes, murmurant des ''Oh, ma chérie...'', ''Oh, mon bébé...'' , ''Mon Alienor...''_

 _Alienor. Alienor Weasley. Tel est ma véritable identité._

 _Un mois plus tard, je sors de l'hôpital avec Art...mon père. Ayant été touchée par un Sectumsempra* je ne dois la vie sauve grâce à l'intervention de Luna et de Percy._

 _Arrivés au Terrier, je me sens mal à l'aise devant les regards de ces Sorciers que sont mes frères, ma petite soeur, Fleur (qui a été une de mes élèves à Beauxbâtons), de Monsieur Potter et de Miss Granger et Lovegood._

 _Je n'aime guère la façon dont Ginny me toise. Redressant la tête, je plonge mon regard bleu dans le sien qui est couleur marron._

-T'étais où? crache-t-elle, mauvaise. T'es au courant du mal que t'as fais à mes parents?

-Ginny! s'exclame, choquée, Molly. Présente tes excuses à ta sœur tout de suite!

 _Trois ans auparavant, jamais je n'ai trouvé Ginny charmante. Fanfaronne, orgueilleuse, égoïste. En un mot? Une vraie Peste avec tous les défaut du monde! Et dire que mon premier sentiment avait été la sympathie lorsque j'avais lu dans son dossier qu'elle avait été envouté par un journal intime enchanté de magie noire._

-Ce n'est pas ma sœur!

-Miss Weasley...prends-je la parole d'une voix polaire.

 _Les personnes qui me connaissent savent que derrière ma gentilesse et ma bonté peut se cacher une Princesse des Glaces. Je ne crie jamais, mais mon timbre de voix peut devenir si froid qu'il impressionne et effraye à la fois._

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas grandi au Terrier, ayant été enlevé lorsque je n'étais qu'une enfant que vous devez manquer de respect à vos aînés. Que cela vous plaise ou non, je suis une Weasley. La Medicomage Shacklebolt nous a certifiés à nos parents ici présents et moi-même que je suis bien Alienor-Andromeda.

 _Afin de lui prouver que je ne mens pas, d'un coup de baguette je vais apparaitre le rapport médicale qui prouve que je suis bien la fille d'Arthur et Molly et la jumelle de Charlie._

 _M'arrachant le parchemin des mains, Ginny le parcourt des yeux, au comble de la fureur._

 _Redressant la tête avec brusquerie, Ginny me fusille des yeux. Pas besoin d'être Legilimens pour comprendre qu'elle me hait. Depuis que j'enseigne à Poudlard elle me déteste._

 _De ce que Minerva et les autres Professeurs m'ont appris elle pense que je suis la fille de Voldemort. Comme beaucoup de mes camarades inter-Maisons lorsque je suis arrivée à Poudlard._

 _Seuls Bill et Charlie (et le reste de leur famille) ne m'ont jamais dénigré à cause de mon physique._

 _Deux mains se posent sur mes épaules. Reculant la tête afin de voir le visage du propriétaire des mains, mon coeur s'embrasse de reconnaissance lorsque je vois qu'il s'agit de Charlie._

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas lorsque Alienor te dis que tu dois respecter tes aînés?

 _Tournant la tête vers Monsieur Potter, Ginny se lance dans ses bras, en pleurs. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire faussement en pleurs._

-Oh, Mamour! Aide-moi!

-Non, Ginny. réplique, dégouté, Monsieur Potter en écartant ma petite sœur à bout de bras. Je ne suis plus sou ton emprise. Encore moins Ron.

 _Haussant des sourcils, je tourne la tête vers Miss Granger qui pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. Comprenant que je dois me taire, je reporte mon attention vers les deux adolescents._

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Mamour?

-Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer depuis des années est que je ne t'aime pas Ginny. s'explique Monsieur Potter. Fred et George m'ont appris que tu leur achetais souvent de l'Amortentia.

 _Si mes parents ont des exclamations choquées, Monsieur Potter poursuit sans quitter le regard marron de celle que beaucoup à Poudlard (moi y compris) pensait être la petite amie de Monsieur Potter depuis la réussite de la Deuxième Tâche lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers._

-De plus Luna m'a apprit que tu versais régulièrement de la Invidia*** dans mes verres depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard. prend la parole Ron.

 _Je sursaute d'effroi suite aux paroles de mon petit frère. Elle est folle! L'Invidia est une potion des plus difficiles à faire alors imaginer une Première Année réussir à s'en procurer aussi aisément alors que son prix frôle les 31500 galions! Même le défunt Professeur Rogue aurait eu un mal de chien à la réaliser sans aide!_

 _Le bruit d'une claque puissante me fait sursauter. Tournant la tête vers la source du bruit, j'ai la surprise de ma vie en voyant ma mère la main levée, son regard marron lançant des éclairs._

 _La personne ayant reçu cette giffle n'est nul autre que Ginny qui, les yeux écarquillés, regarde notre mère complètement sonnée. Elle ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là._

-Ginerva-molly Weasley! prend la parole mon père, le visage fermé. Faire boire de la Invidia à ton frère et de l'Amortentia à Harry est punissable par la loi. Tu risques cinq ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban!

-Voir le Baiser du Détraqueur. ajoute Percy.

Alors que personne ne s'y attendait, Ginny sort sa baguette pour la pointer vers moi, mais Miss Granger lui lance le sortillège de Langue de Plomb avant que Ginny ne puisse prononcer un mot.

-C'en est trop! tonne la voix de notre père. Tes actes ne resteront pas impunis. Bill contacte tout de suite Nymphadora pour qu'elle rédige notre plainte.

 _Puis tournant la tête vers ma soeur (puis-je continuer de penser voir qualifier Ginny de soeur après ce qu'elle a fait?) notre père prononce la Sentence Familiale. De ce que j'ai pu lire lorsque le Chef de Famille prononce la Sentence Familiale il bannit la personne qui a entaché la famille. La personne coupable de crimes envers sa famille se voit retirer son nom et tous lien qui l'unissait à sa famille. Aussi bien paternelle que maternelle._

 _Le hurlement de douleur de Ginny me fait mal au coeur car la Sentence Famiale efface tout traits physiques, mais cela ne se fait pas sans douleur. Mes larmes roulent toutes seules car bien que Ginny a été une élève odieuse sa douleur est réelle..._

 _Doucement, je pousse mon fauteil vers ma mère que j'enlace. Comprenant mon geste, maman répond à mon étreinte. Car si elle ne s'est pas opposée à la Sentence, je ne peux que deviner sa douleur de perdre une fille après en avoir retrouver une autre..._

 **Note de l'auteure: Vous aurez remarqué que j'ai laissé Nymphadora en vie! Pour ceux et celles qui se poseraient la question: Oui, Remus est vivant! Pour le prochain chapitre j'hésite entre deux sujets:**

 **A) L'enfance d'Alienor lorsqu'elle était Lulu?**

 **ou B) Un épilogue ayant comme titre ''19 ans plus tard''? À vous de me le dire!**

(1) Sortilège qui consiste à couvrir de profondes coupures le corps d'un ennemi.

(2) Personnage issue de mon imagination.

(3) Potion qui rend la personne qui la boit encore plus jalouse d'ordinaire. Potion issue de mon imagination, veuillez demander mon accord si vous voulez me l'emprunter!


	5. Lord Black

Bonjour/Bonsoir Inou! Ta review me fait très plaisir! Tu vas être content (e?) car ce chapitre va faire mention du pourquoi Alienor a été enlevé! J'espère que l'explication tiendra la route car c'est ce que m'a soufflé mon imagination...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Un énorme merci pour vos reviews qui me font droit au cœur! C'est juste énorme car je ne pensais pas que rajouter un 'huitième' enfant Weasley plaira à autant de monde! Allez, sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 5: Lord Black

 _Durant les nombreux procès qui ont suivis la Victoire du Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu beaucoup de Mangemorts reçoivent le Baiser du Détraqueur après avoir appris qu'ils étaient condamnés à mort._

 _Théodore Nott Senior, Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Rabastan Lestrange (son frère et sa belle-sœur ont été tué durant la Bataille de Poudlard), Peter Pettigrow et pleins d'autres dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom font partis de ces criminels._

 _Le procès de Ginny aura lieu dans trois mois, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à y assister. Encore moins mes parents et mes frères._

 _Durant le procès de Rabastan Lestrange, j'appris que mon enlèvement avait été orchestré par Dumbledore qui m'a offert aux Watson. Après m'avoir arraché à ma famille il m'avait lancé un puissant Glamour afin que mon apparence n'est plus rien à voir avec celle que j'avais dans le passé._

 _Pendant deux ans les époux Watson ont essayé de me briser, de me façonner à leur image et leurs idéaux, mais étrangement j'arrivais à rester moi-même. Je déteste la violence infantile et les Impardonnables._

 _Les Watson étaient des Moldus détestant la magie et pourtant Merlin est témoin que s'ils avaient été des Sorciers ils n'auraient pas hésité à employé l'Endoloris._

 _Durant les deux ans où j'ai vécu auprès de mes 'parents' j'ai subit nombre de fois la privation de nourriture, les coups et les humiliations._

 _Lorsqu'ils ont eu assez de moi, ils m'ont abandonné un soir d'hiver dans un parc, au cœur de l'hiver, à moitié morte de faim et de froid._

 _J'ai été recueilli par un couple dirigeant un orphelinat, mais contrairement à l'orphelinat où Voldemort est né Les Étoiles Filantes était un orphelinat tout de ce qu'il y a de plus chaleureux._

 _C'est là-bas que j'ai pu ré-apprendre à parler, à savourer le plaisir de manger à ma faim, à découvrir le délice sans fin de dormir dans un vrai lit confortable et, surtout, à faire confiance aux adultes._

 _Je n'ai jamais été adopté car mon physique effrayait les gens. Qui voudrait avoir comme fille une enfant à la peau aussi blanche que la neige, aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et au regard sanglant?_

 _Personne._

 _Durant toute ma scolarité à Poudlard, enfin presque ''toute'', je retournais à l'orphelinat pendant les vacances._

 _Pourquoi Dumby m'a-t-il arraché à ma famille? La réponse est simple: S'assurer que l'Ordre du Phénix compte de nouveaux membres. Et quoi de mieux que la famille Weasley qui aime les Moldus et défend les Nés-de Moldus?_

 _Et ce n'est pas l'unique ignominie qu'a fait le défunt directeur de Poudlard, oh non...loin de là._

 _J'ai beaucoup fouillé son bureau afin de comprendre pourquoi Monsieur P...Harry avait du aller vivre chez son oncle et sa tante maternel. De même que l'absence de procès pour Sirius Black._

 _Dumbledore voulait manipuler le jeune Survivant afin de récolter toute la gloire lorsque Harry aurait réussit à vaincre Voldemort tout en ayant été terrassé par un sort perdu._

 _Sirius Black n'a pas eu de procès car il aurait révélé au Magenmagot le nom du véritable Gardien du Secret des Potter à savoir Peter Pettrigrow et non le fils aîné de Walburga et Orion Black comme beaucoup de Sorcières et Sorciers l'ont pensé pendant des années._

 _Dumbledore souhaitait s'approprier les richesses des Fortunes Potter et Black afin de financer l'Ordre du Phénix et utiliser le reste de l'argent pour lui._

 _Cependant Dumbledore n'avait pas imaginé que Regulus Black soit toujours vivant, caché sous les traits de Loulou (le chat (ordinaire et non un Fleureur) de ma famille que mon père avait trouvé dans son jardin dans un sale état) et que la Bague des Gaunt avait été envouté par un puissant sort de magie noire._

 _À titre posthume tous les titres honorifiques et autres décorations lui ont été retiré, il a même reçu un procès durant lequel il a été jugé coupable. J'avoue que j'aurais ris si les chefs d'accusations n'étaient pas aussi graves._

 _Grâce aux témoignages de Monsieur Potter, de Miss Granger et de mon frère Ronald Monsieur Regulus Black est depuis peu reconnu comme Lord Black et a reçu l'ordre de Merlin Commandeur. Après tout sans ses écrits et recherches, jamais Ronald et ses amis n'auraient entendu parler des Horcruxes de Voldemort. Et ce dernier serait toujours vivant!_

 _Je suis au Square Grimmaud, de même que ma famille, des amis de Monsieur Potter et de quelques adultes dont Minerva, Fillius, Monsieur le Ministre (à savoir Kingsley Shacklebolt), Remus et sa famille, Miss Narcissa Black et son fils. Nous fêtons les 37 ans de Lord Black._

 _Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, Monsieur Malfoy Fils n'a jamais voulu être un Mangemort. Pourquoi aurait-il aidé mon frère, Monsieur Potter et Miss Granger en prétendant ne pas les reconnaitre?_

 _Du coin de l'œil, j'observe Lord Black discuter avec ses cousines et Remus. Il est très bel homme._

 _Un visage rond, de magnifiques yeux vairons* pour de longs cheveux couleur ébène coiffés en queue de cheval basse grâce à un ruban blanc. Il est habillé avec sobriété, mais classe. Mon regard glisse sur son bras gauche. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire là où aurait du se trouver son coude et son avant-bras gauche._

 _Lord Black nous a raconté à Monsieur Potter, Miss Granger, Monsieur le Ministre, ses cousines (Andromeda et Narcissa), mes parents, Ronald et moi-même le pourquoi il avait préféré se faire passer pour mort tout en nous expliquant comment il a perdu son avant-bras._

 _Nous avons juré de ne jamais révéler le secret de Lord Black. après tout, n'est-ce pas normal de vouloir taire à jamais ce jour maudit où Lord Black a failli mourir noyé, entraîné dans les eaux par des Inferis?_

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qui s'attendait à ce que Regulus soit vivant? Pour celles et ceux qui se poseraient la question j'ai laissé Remus et Tonks en vie car je souhaite que le premier soit le parrain du premier enfant de Harry et la deuxième la marraine de l'un des enfants d'Alienor!  
**

*Petite fantaisie de ma part car j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Regulus! Son œil droit est gris perle alors que le gauche est bleu roi!


	6. Fin

Chère Inou: Je te remercie pour ta review! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...

 **Note de l'auteure:Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Et voici le dernier chapitre de "Qui suis-je?"! Jamais je ne pourrais vous remercier pour votre fidélité et vos reviews! Ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que ma petite et nouvelle histoire sur l'univers de notre sorcier préféré vous a plu à ce point, alors...merci. Un énorme merci, que dis-je!  
**

 **Suite à la review de** **Sebferga, j'ai rajouté quelques lignes expliquant le pourquoi j'ai mis deux personnages ensemble! J'espère que ce rajout vous plaira!  
**

Chapitre 6: Fin (19 ans plus tard)

 _Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 1er Septembre 2017. la gare de King's Cross est bondée comme chaque année. Que ça soit des Moldus ou des Sorciers aucune famille ne souhaite arrivée en retard à la voie qui lui est destinée._

 _Apercevant le mur entre les voies 9 et 10, j'attrape la main de Lyra afin qu'elle ne se perde pas. Un coup d'oeil à droite et un autre à gauche, je cours jusqu'au mur séparant le Londres Moldu de celui Sorcier._

 _Deux secondes plus tard, je suis de l'autre côté. Nous décalant de plusieurs pas sur le côté, je vois arriver mon mari et notre fille aînée._

 _Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, mon mari et moi sommes arrivés sur le quai, attendant sagement l'heure de départ du célèbre train. Tendrement enlacée par mon mari, je suis au comble du bonheur en regardant nos filles discuter entre elles._

 _Hormis ses cheveux roux, Olympe est le portrait craché de son père. Âgée de seize ans, elle fait la fierté de la Maison Poufsouffle car elle est la Première dans toutes les matières et est la plus jeune Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Titre qu'elle a obtenu a seulement 14 ans._

 _Mon regard se pose sur mon second bébé qui va entrer à Poudlard cette année. Comme sa grande sœur et moi-même Lyra n'est pas très grande pour son âge, on lui donne facilement huit ans, mais mon bébé trouve ça très amusant._

 _Si Olympe est rousse (pour des cheveux lisses) et a les yeux vairons de son père, Lyra* a mes yeux cyans pour des cheveux noirs qui bouclent joliment._

 _Qui est mon mari? Allez, je vous laisse chercher. Mais sachez que comme moi il enseigne à Poudlard et c'est grâce à un travail de recherches effectué ensemble qu'on a apprit à se connaître pour ensuite tomber très vite amoureux._

 _Olympe est ce qu'on appelle un 'heureux accident', mais l'annonce de ma grossesse-surprise nous a fait réaliser que nous aimions vraiment l'autre. Autant dire que notre mariage était très simple puisque seule ma famille et quelques amis de mon mari sont venus le célébrer avec nous au Terrier._

 _Vous avez deviné?_

-Tante Ali'! s'exclament sept voix. Tonton Reg'!

 _Tournant la tête, je vois sept enfants différents courir vers mon mari et moi. Nous nous retrouvons vite enlacés de toutes parts. Je reconnais Severus, Lucrezia-Lily, les Triplés, Rose et Don._

 _Severus (c'est le portrait craché de son père, les lunettes en moins) et Lucrezia-Lily sont les enfants cadets de Harry et de mon frère Fred. Grâce à une potion qui permet aux hommes de tomber enceintes Fred a porté ses trois enfants. Fred m'a avoué pendant ma convalescence qu'il était tombé amoureux de Harry lorsqu'il l'a rencontré la première fois, mais il avait préféré taire cet Amour naissant pour ne pas effrayer le jeune garçon qu'il était. Ce qui est stupide puisque Harry m'apprit après l'arrestation de Ginny que depuis l'âge de treize ans il est fou amoureux du jumeau de George. Autant dire que lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'il avait été victime d'un éboulement il a accouru aussi vite pour avoir de ses nouvelles tout en craignant le pire.  
_

 _En voyant Fred sortir de la Grande Salle légèrement titubant, la tête bandée, Harry m'apprit qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit à ces actions. Il l'avait embrassé après l'avoir copieusement engueulé. Pour ensuite se rendre, le cœur lourd, auprès de Voldemort._

 _L'aîné s'appelle James-Sirius, c'est le filleul de Remus qui n'est plus le même homme qu'autrefois. C'est un homme lumineux, heureux de vivre auprès de sa femme et de leur fils unique._

 _Certes, il a eut beaucoup de mal à surmonter la mort de ses meilleurs amis, mais grâce à Nymphadora, mon mari et mes parents il a su retrouver sa joie de vivre. Oh, suis-je bête!_

 _Une nouvelle Loi a été voté il y a onze qui reconnait les Loup-Garou comme Sorciers et Sorcières ayant été victimes de mal chance et non plus comme les parasites qu'ils étaient vus par le passé. Ils ont droit à une prime de dédommagement comme ils peuvent se marier, aller à l'école et trouver du boulot. Merci qui? Merci Hermione!_

 _Après avoir obtenu ses ASPICS Hermione a trouvé du travail au Ministère et est depuis sept ans Ministre après Kingsley Shacklebolt._

 _Mariée à mon jumeau, Hermione est la mère de trois garçons. Devenue stérile suite à un maléfice durant la Bataille de Poudlard, Hermione et Charlie ont eu l'idée géniale d'adopter des orphelins de guerre._

 _C'est au Japon qu'ils ont trouvé ceux qui allaient illuminer leur vie. Mes neveux s'appellent Hisao (''Homme vivant longtemps" ou ''Mari''), Katsuro (''Fils victorieux") et Nao (''Honnête'') ce sont de véritables triplés, autant dire qu'il n'est pas facile de les reconnaitre tout de suite...car comme Fred et George ils adorent prétendre être l'un ou l'autre!_

 _À 45 ans, Charlie est retraité depuis trois ans, bénéficiant d'une pension assez généreuse pour un ancien Dragonnier, mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Ainsi il peut élever ses fils correctement lorsque Hermione travaille trop._

 _En parlant de George, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre il a uni sa vie avec Luna et sont parents d'une petite fille de sept ans Roxana-Pandora. La boutique de mes frères sur le Chemin de Traverse est un succès, ils ont du ouvrir trois boutique à Pré-Au-Lard tellement leur renommée est grande. Je suis très fière d'eux._

 _Tout comme je suis fière de Ronald qui après un gros travail sur lui-même a compris que tous les élèves ayant été répartis à Serpentard ne sont pas des Mangemorts cachés ou véritables. Il a du se rendre chez une Psychomage pour faire le point sur sa vie et ainsi comprendre qu'il était dans l'erreur. Le résultat? Il est marié à Daphné Grengrass et est papa de deux enfants: Rose et Don**._

 _Comme Severus et les Triplés Rose va entrer cette année à Poudlard. Comme la plupart de ses cousins et cousines elle est rousse avec des yeux noirs alors que son frère a les yeux couleur chocolat chaud pour des cheveux noirs et courts._

 _Ron est Auror, Harry est Medicomage pour les enfants (de zéro à dix ans) car comme moi il ne supporte pas les violences faites sur les enfants. Et puis il faut dire qu'il fait ma taille, mais Fred aime son mari de tout son cœur alors grand ou pas, il s'en fiche._

 _Après avoir embrassé mes neveux et nièces, je me dirige vers mes frères et leur épouse (et mari) respective où nous discutons de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de sifflet nous apprenne le départ iminent du Poudlard Express._

 _Posant un genou à terre, je serre dans mes bras mon bébé qui me serre en retour de toutes ses forces. Devinant sa peur, je lui murmure à l'oreille que tout ira bien. Qu'elle peut compter sur ses cousins et cousines si jamais elle souhaite se confier ou bien venir directement nous voir son père et moi dans nos appartements._

 _Me remettant debout, j'enlace les membres de ma nombreuse famille (et encore! On n'est pas tous au complet, Merlin merci!) pour ensuite monter à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express afin d'entamer une nouvelle année scolaire toujours en tant que Professeur de Runes et, fait nouveau, Directrice Adjointe!_

 _me tournant vers mon mari, je pose mes mains sur sa nuque alors que Regulus a la sienne à ma taille. C'est d'un baiser rempli de promesse d'Amour éternel que nous partons en direction de Poudlard..._

 **Note de l'auteure: Pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, je compte écrire un chapitre bonus! Bonus parce que je vais y mettre le nom de TOUS les petits-enfants de Molly et Arthur! Attention, il y aura du changement (mais ça, vous l'avez remarqué suite à la lecture de ce chapitre, non?)! Big bisous à vous!  
**

*Petit clin d'oeil involontaire à Lyra Verin car j'adore le mythe d'Orphée et d'Eurydice d'où le choix du prénom en rapport avec la constellation de la Lyre!

**Petit clin d'oeil à la série NUMB3RS, plus précisément à Don Eppes (un de mes chouchou avec son frère, Colby, David et Megan)!


	7. Mini-bonus

**Note de l'auteure: Voici mon mini-bonus! J'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

* * *

Bill et Fleur sont les parents de Victoire, Louis et Dominique Weasley.

Charlie et Hermione Weasley sont les parents de

*Hisao (''Homme vivant longtemps ou ''mari''),

*Nao (''Honnête'')

*et Katsuro (''Fils victorieux").

Les triplés ont les yeux et les cheveux noirs couleur ébènes pour un teint typiquement asiatique.

* * *

Alienor et Regulus sont les parents de Olympe et de Lyra Black.

 _ **Petit plus: Regulus a 'réparé' (à défaut du vrai mot) les portraits d'Andromeda, de Nymphadora, de Sirius et de la mère d'Arthur sur la Tapisserie des Black!**_

* * *

Percy et Audrey sont les parents de Molly 2ème du nom et de Lucy

Fred et Harry sont les papa et père de

*James-Sirius Potter-Weasley qui est noir de cheveux aux yeux bruns,

*Severus Potter-Weasley qui est le portrait craché de Harry

*et Lucrezia-Lily Potter-Weasley qui est rousse aux yeux verts émeraudes et est âgée de 9 ans

* * *

George et Luna sont les parents de

Roxana-Pandora qui est blonde vénitienne et aux yeux bleu ciel, âgée de 7 ans.

* * *

Ron et Daphné sont les parents de Rose Weasley et de Don

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: Comme vous pouvez le constater, il n'y a pas de gros changement! J'espère que malgré tout, ça vous a plu de faire connaissance avec les enfants et neveux et nièces d'Alienor!**


End file.
